User talk:ZS
Vehicles Hi ZS. I've moved the deleted list of vehicles in Grand Theft Auto series to this wiki. Since you were the main author of it at Wikipedia, I thought you might like to know it was here. Angela talk 20:24, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Oracle Image I deleted the image because it was showing as unused for some reason, although there are now four links to the image. Sorry for deleting the image. I try to keep the amount of unused files down, keeping only ones we can use at some point, and that image was one of the ones listed in the unused files list. A-Dust 16:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :The image was already in use in the Oracle article when it was deleted. Nevetheless, I only had to resubmit the image. The article itself didn't need any editing. That's unusual. - ZS 16:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC) WikiGTA Have you had any luck with WikiGTA forums? A-Dust 16:46, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Haven't exactly started yet, although I have some thought into whether to integrate information from WikiGTA here. They've done a good job compiling all that information, and it may be useful to provide links to their pages. - ZS 16:54, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Ruiner Thanks for getting rid of that, I was fairly certain it wasn't rare, same with the gold trim Primo.. That Thing There 08:37, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :Depends on what each colour scheme offers, really. There are cases with the Huntley Sport and the Coquette where each of them have only one colour scheme that features sporty stripes. That in itself may be considered rare and worth mentioning. - ZS 09:23, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Capitalisation Hey. Just to let you know that on this wiki we do have titles and subtitles in title case, as per Project:Style Guide and Project:Create#Titles. No need for the sarcy comments. I realise this isn't clearly laid out in Policy pages, so I'll try and make it clearer. Gboyers talk 08:21, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :I just find it ludicrous that even simple terms need to be capitalized. Does that mean that when I make an Edit, its Capitalization may also be included when Terms are more than one Word long? Imagine having to do this for every Wikilink. It's just plain Inefficient, not to mention Messy and Inconsistent. I might want to bring this up over at the project page later. - ZS 08:46, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Hi there You seem awesome and deserve acknowledgment. So, hai2u. That Thing There 02:07, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Em, hai2u2. - ZS 12:29, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Continuity Claude Speed does not appear twice in the series. He only appears in GTA 2. There is speculation that he is the same as Claude in GTA III and GTA San Andreas, but there is no confirmation. A-Dust 16:32, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Image Hi. How did you take this image? Was it taken directly from GTA3? Just wondering.--'Spaceeinstein' 21:44, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Promotion Nomination Hi ZS. I would like you to consider becoming staff on this wiki. You obviously know your way around wikis, and I've seen the trouble you've had at Wikipedia. Also above you stated you'd maybe like to help us redefine some of our policies, and I'd like to give you the chance to formally do that. Thankfully we are a lot less bureaucratic than wp, so everyone has a chance to get involved in anything if they want, but you obviously have a fair amount of experience which would be useful. Check out Grand Theft Wiki:Promotion/ZS to let us know whether you would consider this, and for instructions on how to proceed. Gboyers talk 19:13, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll have to consider this. It would be a privilege to be promoted, but it's also a big responsibility that may conflict with those IRL. Give me a few days, k? - ZS ::Congratulations, you have been promoted to Administrator on Grand Theft Wiki! I have decided to promte you directly to Admin (sysop) because of your heavy work with images (which you now have the ability to delete yourself); and I feel your answers show that you are capable of using the tools without abusing them. If this doesn't work out, then we can re-think it, but I hope you live up to your own expectations and enjoy helping us out on GTW, so I wish you the best of luck! Remember to check out Tasks and the Staff Noticeboard, and you can now use on your userpage if you wish. Gboyers talk 18:04, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! I truly appreciate it, and pledge to put my new found privileges to good use! :) - ZS 18:24, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Complaint I was just wondering if you could...err...have a look at the disscussion User:Stephendwan and I are having on his talk page. He is getting quite abusive. --Chimpso 11:03, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Gboyers has reviewed his behavior a while ago, so he'll be notified. In the meantime, chill out. :) - ZS 11:11, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Majestic Hotel Reply to sandbox: :I did some looking on Google Earth and the block with the Majestic hotel looks to be a simplified version of this one block in NYC, it is in the same general location (southeast corner of the park). Here is the in-game block (sorry for crappy time of day) and here is the real-life one, the one outlined in green is the one that corresponds to the Majestic Hotel, unfortunately I don't know the name of the place (or how to make Google Earth give me an address).--Thescarydude 18:34, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::This is just a sandbox (a to do list more like, with the way this page is going), but thanks anyway. It looks like Google Earth is pretty handy for this sort of comparison. - ZS 20:06, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey ZS, hope you're okay. I've been without Internet for a couple of months, but I'm back in the land of the living now. I just wanted to say thanks for the craploads of work you've been doing round here recently, it hasn't gone unnoticed. Let me know if there are any major issues that I've missed, or if there's anything you want me to look at. Keep up the good work! Gboyers talk 18:44, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Good to hear you're back. :) - ZS 19:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ZS Hi ZS. Thanks for the welcome. It's a pleasure to be here! =] Patches9669 21:28, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Cognoscenti Hey, ZS. May I ask: How is the Cognoscenti classified as a limousine instead of a normal 4-door sedan? I believe you changed the four-door sedan category of the Cognoscenti and it's pictures to a limousine category. Sure, it may be large, but limousines, in my definition, are way longer. Don't take this as a rant or something; I'm just asking. Masterpogihaha 11:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Reply: I've checked the Limousine article in Wikipedia, and found out the Maybach 62, which the Cognoscenti is primarily based on, is mentioned and pictured in the page, suggesting that this class of car is within the "limousine" range, as are other long luxury sedans that do not compare in length to those of your typical sedan-based limo. It's all in the "Modern limousine" section. - ZS 18:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Cleaning up Hey ZS! Just wanted to ask you for some help with the Driving/ articles you created. First off, they are like a forum post, as if you are speaking directly to a person. I managed to clean up the Driving/Learning to Drive article (and removed parts thet made it too trivial.) but then I discoverd thet there are a large amount of others that you have created. These are really works of art :). But I am suggesting: *A. We move these articles to the forums. *Or B. We try to clean these up best as we can and remove the forum-post reading of them. So what do you think? Please get back to me soon :). --''Chimpso'' 03:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Reply: The reason I've moved them into subpages is that they were too guide-like to begin with. Forums may work since the Forum:The Helicopter Sniping Trick shows it's feasible. Moving them there should be fine, as long as the new wikilinks stay in same section. - ZS 10:20, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, thanks ZS. Chimpso 10:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC) About the Images Those images i uploaded for Turismo and Dumper, are my own. From my own forum. Patches9669 17:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Reply: Regardless, images posted in this wiki should avoid watermarks which claims that the images belong to someone. It complicates image usage, especially when contents here are open for editing. Hope you can understand. :) - ZS 08:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Move Ah, didn't know about that. Well, thanks for explaining :). Master Sima Yi 15:03, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Responce Short answer: No. Long answer: Nooooooooooooo That would sound really stupid if someone said that in real life. Maybe it doesn't in your language though. SuperTron500 (talk) 13:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :The internets makes people do fuken stupid things. I'm going to refrain myself from doing that again. - ZS 14:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::So you're comparing the internet to drug or alcohol use? That's a reasonable remark i suppose. SuperTron500 (talk) 14:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I believe you haven't known about "John Gabriel's Greater Internet Fuckwad Theory". - ZS 14:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::No, maybe it's not well-known outside the UK. It's understsndable the internet provides an "audience" as the theory put it. Do you think there will ever be another GTA set in the future? SuperTron500 (talk) 14:32, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::::I believe that's something only Rockstar North can explain. More than often, speculation always ends up in disappointment, so I gave up guessing and keep myself occupied with something else. - ZS 15:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Someone.. Someone is deleting the whole plot in Chinatown Wars page and added something foul but i undo it....--Blaff 60 19:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Reply: . Just keep up the reverts if he strikes again and remember not to make a big fuss about it. Don't want the vandal to be encouraged to do it even more. - ZS 19:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Images How do you get your images of vehicles. I see how you could in GTA San Andreas, but not in the other GTA Era games.--Gta-mysteries 05:52, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Made use of hidden features in the games. Angle and picture quality are also important. - ZS 09:51, October 26, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean by hidden features in the games? And did those two Mesa images, and the wrecked Idaho look better than what they would have on the TV monitor?--Gta-mysteries 19:24, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :One word: Replays. And unless you have hardware to screencap console games, you're always going to end up using a camcorder or a camera to take pictures, which almost certainly results in piss poor quality. That's the downside of using console games to take pictures. Don't forget to optimize your graphic settings in the PC version GTASA. Use a "1280x1024x32" resolution. - ZS 09:56, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Could you take a look at these two images for me, and tell which one looks better in quality? --Gta-mysteries 00:16, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Image:Idaho (San Andreas) (Wreck).jpg. And remember to turn on anti-aliasing as well. JPG pictures made from the game are blurry, and AA helps smooth that out a bit. - ZS 08:34, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I tried to turn on anti-aliasing but it won't do it. Do I have to do something else with the display to get it to work? :It might be a graphics card thing. Either your graphics card doesn't support AA (because it's old), or you need to find the newest driver for the graphics card. - ZS 19:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::I think he's trying to change the setting by clicking. You use the mouse wheel then click to set it. Sorry if this wasn't the problem--Thescarydude 19:22, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Where would I find the newest driver? :If you know the model and make of your graphics card, you have no trouble Googling it. Just search for "driver (insert graphics card name)". You can find out the GC's name by accessing the System's properties in the Control Panel. Or ask around in GTAForums. - ZS 10:52, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey,i don't think you noticed this but.. The Cartel Cruiser also has a Honda emblem on the wheel caps,I have a pic too show where exactly. > http://i.imagehost.org/0559/Cartel_Cruiser_GTA3_front.jpg You can faintly see it but whenever you might play GTA 3 again zoom in on it. --Snake yo! 20:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :Reply: The rims are used on other cars in the game as well (See the Sentinel, Yardie Lobo and Bobcat) . It's just a case of the developer using the same rim but forgetting to rub off the "H" logo. It's nothing much to talk about. - ZS 10:01, October 27, 2009 (UTC) PC Trilogy I have another question having to do with my games. I recently bought the GTA Trilogy containing GTA III, GTA VC, and GTA San Andreas. But the problem is for some reason they don't work. When I try to play San Andreas, and III it will go to the loading screen and then the program won't respond. And Vice City just won't play. My computer will say to insert the Vice City play disc even though it's already in. I tried visiting Rockstar's website, calling tech support, sending a query via E-mail, and reading the instructions that came with it.Do you know how to help me?--Gta-mysteries 19:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Aw nuts. You probably have better luck asking the fellows at GTAForums for that. Each person will have their own set of problems for each games, including me (I'm trying to figure out why my PC versions of GTA3 and GTAVC keep asking me to insert the correct disc all of the sudden after more than 5 years without problems). I sure hell would like to ask GTAForums about it. - ZS 19:56, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Have you tried uninstalling the games, and then reinstalling them?--Gta-mysteries 00:18, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. I'm just going to ask around in GTAForums. - ZS 08:32, October 28, 2009 (UTC) BOGT APC location the APC spawns at the East Holland police station in the garage just thought you should know if you didnt already--Greeny1911 16:11, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :I don't even own a video game console. :C - ZS 16:24, October 29, 2009 (UTC) My pleasure Made several more minor edits. Duke Hitchens 18:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Plot in mission articles Hi ZS, Thanks for your welcome. (Was it automated btw? :)) I do have a question. Do you have some kind of guideline on how to present the plot of a mission within a mission article? For example in Under Surveillance, you can see that under the "Mission" section, the plot of the cutscene is written down, as well as what the player does later. However, in this mission the order and way the player executes the tasks is not set in stone by any means. This seems a bit weird for me. Cheers, --Szajd 20:36, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Reply: Yeah, that's just an automated message sent to you when you create a new account or edit for the first time; it picks any admin name on random. Anyway, for this sort of article you can use bullet points to list the groups of targets that must be killed and explain that these targets can be dealt with at any order. Pretty simple adaptive writing, really. - ZS 06:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Burglar Items Do you think that the video game console at the bottom of the page resembles a PlayStation One? I kind of did because of the design, the color, and the way the buttons are on there. And if it isn't could you see how it looks like a printer, or something else?--Gta-mysteries 21:03, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Concluding that a game console IS a PlayStation based on the assumption that it looks similar to it is the worst kind of speculation to put in this wiki. For starters, has Rockstar referred to it as a PlayStation? - ZS 04:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Vader & Akuma Hey, you seem to have the images mixed up on the Vader and Akuma pages - the file names are opposite to the page names. Could you either swap the images or rename them appropriately? Thanks - Gboyers talk 20:28, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Mr. Amir I didn't do anything with the Mr. Amir page aside from removing the categories. Someone else cut-pasted it. Master Sima Yi 13:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. Master Sima Yi 14:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Haha, I guess so. Master Sima Yi 14:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Mission Needs A Rename Hey, since you know how/can move pages around, can you do me a favor and move Blog This! to it's proper mission name, Blog This!...? I tried to figure out how but I can't seem to do it, I know it's nit-picky, but I just want it to be right. I'll add a disambiguation page to Blog This! afterwards. Sorry to bother you with it, and thanks. Talk Page --Gtablank123 03:36, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Just a question How to make my articles? (Not related to GTA article) 0ComeKillLah